Club Penguin AirFlights
is the main airline company in the USA. The original president named the airline company incorrectly and ended up with "AirFLIGHTS" instead of "AirLINES". That is what the company now uses to make penguins remember the airline. History Starting of the new baby Transport in USA was going poor as ships are to slow and trains would be far to get to the other side. Mr. Limbo Samba, who has a degree of engerniering from Penguin State University, decided to start the Antartic's first airliner. He employed up to 110 employees and bought 3 Boeing 737-400ERs (the seller talked over the phone and the penguins were disguised as people-though they did not find any info) from Boeing in 1982. Mr. Samba named it . He spelt "AirLINES" or "AirWAYS" as "AirFLIGHTS" but approved by the IATA (well, unknown, this company is the one and only company which joins unknown species). Also, it was named Club Penguin as they commenced flights there, though the employees wanted to change it to Air Antarctica as at that time the conteinent was super cool (And later more wanted). The first destination was Club Penguin City, and goes to South Pole City on a 3 hour flight. The Destinations Year As USA's tourism industry, or just the travelling has gone WAY up, Mr. Samba then opens the route to Sunshine Fjord, via South Pole City (later changed to The Kingdom of Happyface141). They also made a destination to Penguville to commerate the opening of it's airport. Due to these new areas, they bought 3 Airbus 319 (which is a medium type of airplane) for use to Sunshine Fjord and Penguville. In the 1990s, the very first flight crash, a Boeing 737-400ER crashed near Eastshield. By the NTSB of Antarctica, they concluded that it was due to snoring. . The NTSB also did a check on the pilots and other pilots, and the final report was shocking. Half of the airliner's pilots snored in the flights. Even more, the pilots (which one had sleeping disorders) were true for 3 other flights. Therefore, they had to close down for 1 year. In 1993, they reopened the airline with new, not snoring pilots. Those who do snore and are not fired are trained to be awake, except when in home tucked up in BED. Survivals and not The following years, there were two plane crashes. One which caused the sole survivor to be Hobo Penguin and the other which was Fred 676 After the crashes for the survivor, they recieved luck. The blessings in disguise caused penguins to rumor that "crashes are great". This was concluded not true after a crash from another airliner. Besides crashes, the regional services made the airline buy Saab 900s, a type of helicopter style plane. They were for South Pole City to Penguville as they are quite near. Inflight Items and the Campaign In the late 1990s and the early part of the new millenium, the company introduced the Penguin Campaign. This consieted of new inflight items onboard. They are: *New Buissness Class (for long-haul destinations only like Club Penguin to Sunshine Fjord and on B737s and A319s) *"Penguin Fish Meals" *Inflight Entertainment (only for A319s) *Cheaper prices for regional destinations like Penguville-Sunshine Fjord. *Inclusive airport taxes and fuel prices they need (or fuel surcharges). This caused the majority of USA citizens to sit on this airline. They had made a big success. The New Era Recently, a flight had a hard landing which caused poor Mabel to get seriously injured. Also, another flight crashed from a terrorist group which is unknown. Besides that, the fellow penguin employees wanted to change the company's name to Air Antartica or Penguin Airlines as they already designed a logo. Also, the airliner plans to buy B737-800 (like A319s) and have a new destination-to The Kingdom of Happyface141 as they are a popular stopover for passengers and tourists. Fleet *2 Boeing 737-400ER (1 crashed-Flight 521) *3 Airbus 319 (2 crashed-Flight 44 and Flight 149) *5 Saab 90 (1 crashed-Flight 767) Destinations USA Eastshield and South Pole City *South Pole City(South Pole International Airport) *Penguville (Pengu Eastshield Domestic Airport) Pengolia Pengolia citizens usually welcome the tourists by slapping fishes *Pengolia Central (Pengolia Khanz Domestic Airport) Antarctic Peninsula *South Shetland Islands (Sheltand Island Airport) *Antarctic Peninsula Grasses (Antarctic Penisuka Airbase) Ross Island *Adelville (Adelville Regional Airport) Trans-Antarctica *Sunshine Fjord (Sunshine Domestic Airport) *Pengu Town (Pengu Trans-Antarctica Domestic Airport) Sub-Antarctic Islands *Club Penguin Island (Club Penguin Landing Strip) The Kingdom of Happyface141 *The Kingdom of Happyface141 (Happyface141 Domestic Airport) Freezeland *Freezeborough (Freezeborough Domestic Airport) Dorkugal Many consider Dorkugal as one country. *5th Floor (Dorkugal 5th Floor Airport) Margate Antarctica Island *Neme City (Neme Bedul Int'l Airport) *Penguin City (Penguin Int'l Airport) Other *The airline stops at The Kingdom of Happyface141 during flights from Club Penguin to Sunshine Fjord. *The airline refuels at State of Skippy903 during flights from South Pole City to Sunshine Fjord. Accidents and Incidents *Flight 521 in 1993 crashed near Eastshield due to pilots snoring and sleeping halfway. All 134 passengers died. *Flight 49 in 1995 crashed near Ross Island. 138 onboard the A319 died, the only survivor being Hobo Penguin *Flight 149 in 2006 crashed into Ternvillewhile going to Club Penguin Island. 67 out of 121 died, while the others, like Fred 676, survived the incident. *Flight 767 in 2007 "crashed" in the South Pole Int'l Airport, which caused poor Mabel to get seriously injured. *An unknown flight recently (9 November 2008) crashed into South Pole City, but nobody died as they parachuted off. The airplane itself was also not severly injured, but written off. It should be a Saab 900, reporters said. See Also Category:Rooms